


reflection [eng]

by lesbianwitchfrog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Poetic, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianwitchfrog/pseuds/lesbianwitchfrog
Summary: eyes are windows of the soul, so what do they keep deep in their souls?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	reflection [eng]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [reflection [pl]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313697) by [lesbianwitchfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianwitchfrog/pseuds/lesbianwitchfrog). 



> its my first and probably only work in english. please, excuse all the mistakes and errors, i dont have a beta. but thank you for reading!

Warmth was reflecting in Shoyou's eyes.

Gold tea drunken in the light of setting sun. Flames dancing on the fireplace's wood. Dots of light, coming from colorful pieces in shrine's stained glass. Blushed cheeks stinging during below zero temperature. Shaky ghosts of New Year's candles, put on every corner of the village. Blood-red lanterns brightening festival stalls with food and amulets for luck. Sand in a tiny box, scarred by just as tiny rake. Soft fur of a ginger cat, sleeping on the porch at sizzling hot midday.

They were warm like the touch of beloved hands when you wake up from an exhausting dream. Like a thick, tickly but warm blanket, under which there's enough place for you two and your kisses are hidden from the world.

Coolness was reflecting in Tobio's eyes.

Gray weather of silent December evenings, when snow covers the earth to the horizon line. Drops of morning fog in dawn's emptiness. Spume reaching further and deeper into rock-ribbed beach. Cobblestone, smooth and slick from hundreds of years and milions of feet going in unknown directions. Scale of empty-eyed fish which was caught an hour ago. Hoar ribbon of smoke from an ideal incense stick, put on a family altar by a gentle hand. Pencil's graphite from perfected lines of kanji, soon to be covered with black ink. Lonely pidgeon feather swirling in air.

They were cold as nausea from the stress before confessing your feelings. Like tears of happiness on freezing cheeks.

There was a reflection of Tobio in Shoyou's eyes. There was a reflection of Shoyou in Tobio's eyes.


End file.
